ーno matter where you are
by Iharascarl
Summary: Pukul 5 pagi. Kanao merindukan Tanjirou. [tanjirou x kanao] [au]


_ーno matter where you are_

* * *

Kimetsu no Yaiba ©️ Koyoharu Gotōge. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dari fanfiksi ini.

* * *

_we can be the generation _

_who learns how to love_

_mistakes and empty promises _

_will never be enough_

_to tear apart the giant hearts _

_that beat inside us now_

_let's conquer the percentages _

_and rise above the crowd_

_i won't let you fall_

_i won't let you go_

_no matter where you are_

_no matter where you are, I'll be there_

ー_us the duo_ー

* * *

Pukul 5 pagi. Kanao merindukan Tanjirou.

* * *

"Akuーmaaf, Kanao," seru suara di seberang telepon setelah beberapa saat. Kanao belum sepenuhnya terbangun tetapi mendengar suara itu membuat darahnya langsung bergejolak meski separuh jiwanya masih berada di alam bawah sadar. Ia masih mengantuk, semalam mengerjakan deadline desainnya sampai larut.

Salahkan klien yang permintaannya banyak dan terlebih lagi, sering menginginkan perubahan di menit-menit krusial saat desainnya hampir selesai. Yang mengharuskannya untuk merombak beberapaーterkadang malah seluruh bagian.

Kanao tidak mengerti untuk apa Tanjirou meminta maaf. Mereka tidak sedang bertengkar. Kanao tidak dalam kondisi mengajak bertengkarーgawat, _atau_ mungkin Ia lupa.

"Tanjirou-_kun_?" Kanao mengambil gelas di meja, lantas menuangkan air putih untuk membantu memulihkan kesadarannya dan membantu sel-sel tubuhnya bekerja kembali.

Tidak ada jawaban lagi.

"Tanjirou-_kun_?"

"Ohー, ya, Kanao,"

"Untuk apa?"

"Apanya yang untuk apa?"

"Kau meminta maaf, untuk apa?"

"ーoh, itu, aku minta maaf Kanao karena tidak bilang lebih awal padamu... aku akan ke Italia, untuk beberapa minggu ini

maaf tidak sempat mengabarimu, semalam aku sudah mencoba menelpon tapi tidak ada balasan, mungkin kau sudah tidur, pikirku, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menghubungimu pagi ini, maafkan aku, Kanao."

Kanao tidak marah, tidak ada yang salah disini, tidak ada yang perlu meminta maaf dan dimaafkan. _Toh_, bukan berarti Ia dan Tanjirou akan berpisah selamanya, _kan?_

"Sekarang Tanjirou-_kun_ dimana?"

"Aku di Bandara, sedang _check-in,_ tidak apa-apa '_kan_, Kanao?"

"Aku tidak marah, mungkin hanya akan sedikit kangen. **Sedikit**."

"Tidak perlu bohong, Kanao, yah aku juga pastinya akan merindukanmu '_sih_.

Kalau begitu, nanti ku hubungi setelah aku sampai di Itali, jaga dirimu, Kanao."

"Hati-hati, Tanjirou-kun. Maaf tidak bisa mengantar."

Setelah sambungan telepon terputus, Kanao memeriksa _history call_-nya, ternyata memang ada 13 panggilan tak terjawab dari kontak yang sama; Tanjirou.

* * *

Perjalanan dari Tokyo ke Italia memakan waktu cukup lama. Mungkin di Tokyo saat ini matahari belum muncul ke permukaan. Tanjirou memutuskan untuk _check-in _hotel terlebih dahulu.

Tujuannya ke Italia adalah untuk membantu pengembangan projek dari perusahaan pusat di Hongkong karena beberapa orang berkendala untuk berangkat. Padahal, Tanjirou hanya seorang konsultan arsitek. Tapi apa boleh buat, bosnya, Tomioka-_san_, tidak mau menerima penolakan atas bentuk dan alasan apapun.

* * *

Hari ke-dua Ia di Itali, jam sudah menunjukan pukul 12 malam ketika Ia akhirnya sampai di kamar hotelnya selesai pulang dari _gala dinner _perusahaanーacara sambutan, katanya.

Tanjirou mengeluarkan _handphone_ dari saku-nya, tidak ada panggilan atau pesan satu-pun dari Kanao. Mungkin dia sedang masih tidur, Tanjirou paham betul pekerjaannya sebagai _fashion designer _benar-benar menyita waktu dan pikirannya.

Tanjirou berinisiatif menghubungi Kanao terlebih dahulu, sebenarnya, yang kelewat rindu memang dirinya. Ia tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi.

_Sorry, the number you are calling is not answering, please try again after few minutes_

Ini sudah 10 kali Tanjirou mencoba menghubungi Kanao dan tidak ada jawaban. Mungkin Ia akan mandi dulu.

Baru saja Tanjirou akan bangun dari tempat tidurnya, ponselnya berdering, Ia tersenyum. Layar handphonenya menunjukkan sebuah nama.

_Kanao_.

Buru-buru diangkatnya dengan penuh gembira.

"Kanaooooo! kau tidak merindukanku?"

"Maaf, Tanjirou-_kun_, aku tidak sempat membuka _handphone_-ku.

aku juga rindu. Apa yang harus ku lakukan saat kau tidak ada, Tanjirou-_kun_?"

Serak, percis suara orang bangun tidur.

Tanjirou tersenyum, meski tidak bisa dilihat lawan bicaranya di seberang sana.

"Apa yang biasanya kau lakukan saat aku tidak di sisimu?"

"Menunggumu,"

"Kalau begitu, tunggu aku, Kanao, karena kau definisi rumah yang sesungguhnya bagiku."

Hening, sampai mereka berdua sadar, mereka selaluーdan selalu, jatuh cinta lagi, berulang kali, satu sama lain.

Kanao tertawa.

"Kau tidak cocok gombal, kau tau itu '_kan_, Tanjirou-_kun_?"


End file.
